This invention relates to vacuum cleaners, and more particularly to a magnet attachment for the front end of various vacuum cleaners for the purpose of picking up magnetic metal objects concealed in rugs and carpets prior to being introduced into the cleaner itself.
Devices for intercepting metal objects in order to prevent their introduction into the mouth of the cleaner have been provided heretofore. U.S. Pat. No. 2,288,115 discloses a vacuum sweeper having integrated permanently into the sweeper case a set of permanent magnets arranged in at least two parallel rows on the bottom surface of the case adjacent to the mouth of the sweeper.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,677,461 discloses a magnetic pickup device which may be provided for attachment to the front of a vacuum cleaner or may comprise a hand tool which may be propelled across the floor by a handle in the same manner in which a mop is used. The pickup device includes a housing provided with a concave channelway extending longitudinally through its length, the housing permanently incorporating permanent magnet elements which extend partially into the channelway.